Green Eyed Queen
by PUDDINGGGG
Summary: Ole Rodgers is mostly known for dying trying to protect his niece during his Games but most people don't know of the green eyed girl he also lost. (Backstory for one of my OC's in 'All Stars: Killer Elite' by LadyCordeliaStuart).


Her bloodied hands clutched around the small bird in front of her as she brought it to her chest. It was amazing that someone who had just shown such violence could be so tender. I watched as her fist flew towards the nose of the much shorter girl, the nose seemingly exploding on impact. Her eyes showed no mercy as the girl dropped to the floor and she swung her leg again, cracking ribs on impact.

The small, lifeless bird's neck swung her the palm of her hand as she pulled it closer to her body and used the other hand to shelter it from the raindrops.

"Why are you doing that?" I shouted over the sound of the raindrops falling heavily on the cobbled path, each side pack tightly with small wooden shacks. The overflowing drains filled the air with a pungent smell that mixed with the ever present smell of rotting fish. "It's dead" I said with a shrug causing the blonde girl to look up at me, her green eyes full of anger.

"I watched this little bird every day, I would feed it out my hand since it was young" she said softly, her voice just audible over the rain. "It was my job to protect it and I failed" she sighed as she bowed her head in shame.

I thought back to the scene that had taken place moment's before. The fear that filled her eyes and she watched the black cat run past holding a mass her white. As if she was acting on instinct, the girl took off, leaving the other girl in a pool of her own blood, and ran after the cat. I didn't know someone could care about something that was out of their control.

"Well, everything dies and sometimes it's out of your control...it's not your fault" I said as I moved closer, water dripping from my hair and onto my hooked nose. Her long, wet hair stuck to her long, well defined face.

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone you swore to protect do you?" she snapped as she pulled the dead bird closer.

"Why you beat that girl up-"

"She bullied me and family, she deserved it"

"So it's okay to beat people up but not for a bird to die?"

"Animals are better than humans" the blonde snapped at me, her green eyes full of fight. I swallowed and looked at her defensive stance. I sighed and relaxed as moved my eyes away from her and to our surroundings. She had a fair point, animals won over humans any day.

Thunder boomed from above us and the girl quickly looked up the sky and started to mumble something to the stormy skies.

"What is your name?" I asked as I started to move closer to the mumbling girl. She stopped mumbling and glanced towards me before looking at the sky.

"Ana" She said softly as she lowered her head again and looked at the body in her hands. Nice name.

"I'm Ole Rodgers, do you live round here?" I asked, my body itching to move closer but ready to jump back if she didn't agree with me being so close. The academy had taught me fast reaction time and not to get on the wrong side of people who could do damages like she could. She would do well in the academy.

"My family would like your first name" Ana said with a giggle as the sky rained down on us harder. "And no, I ain't that rich, my family are just fishermen" she sighed, a soft smile on her red lips.

"Mine too, being poor sucks huh" I said awaiting a laugh but Ana just looked at me blankly. "Come, on I will walk you home" I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

 **5 months later.**

"Ana!" I screamed as I tugged at her blood stained shirt, her lifeless body pulling forward and flopping back as I let go. "No, no, no, don't you dare Ana!" Tears welled up in my blue eyes as her the blood started to dry around her mouth.

"Ole, move away, you might get ill" Her older brother Alv said calmly as he pulled me away. The room stank of death and dried up blood but none of that mattered to me. I just wanted to see her beautiful green eyes again.

"I can save her-"

"Her fate has been decided, she is in a better place now" Alv sighed as he blue eyes welled up with sadness. He was hurting too, most likely more than me. After their parents had died it was just Alv and Ana. I had sometimes wondered if they had made up their religion as a way of coping or if they had been raised like that. Ana was all he had and he had been forced to watch her cough up her own insides for the past three days until her body finally gave up. Ana might of been my girlfriend for the past four months but she had always been his sister. "I promise, she is being looked after" he said as he let me go as he left the room, most likely to let go of the tears he either refused to show another man or what his religion said he couldn't.

I looked back at the cold body that used to be filled with such life and felt like punching a million living things, making sure each one paid for taking up the air that she should of been breathing. She looked so beautiful even in death and every time I thought of it I felt my insides burn with anger.

She was meant to be my cheerleader when I volunteered, she and her brother supported me through everything, even if her brother would rather I died in glory. I was meant to come back to her and spend the rest of my rich life with her. Now that was gone. All I could do was carry out our dream in her memory. I would volunteer in two weeks and I would win. I would insure no one ever forgot her.

I Leant in close and placed my forehead on her cheek and placed my mouth near her ear, not caring if I got ill and whispered the one thing my heart was screaming out.

"I love you Ana Grimm. My green eyed queen"


End file.
